A Real Love
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Love is a tough thing, especially when you're separated from your lover for long periods at a time. Mike and Wade try to make their relationship work despite being on different brands. Can they succeed or will they fail? AU WWE SLASH M/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Co-written with RockyGirl19.**

**A/N 2: I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. I hope you guys like this one as much as you loved the other stories.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter One**

Mike stared at the alarm clock as the numbers slowly changed. He sighed and rolled over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling, wondering where his boyfriend could be. The blond knew that it would take the man awhile to get to him, but his lover was running three hours late. Mike really needed to get to sleep, but he couldn't. Not without feeling his lover's arms around him.

Sighing again, Mike turned over onto his side, shutting his eyes so he could try and get some rest. After a few minutes, he tossed over onto his other side. He sat up and punched at his pillow before laying back down and huffed. Finally, sleep came.

The door opened after an hour and a man walked in. He dropped his things and wandered over to the bed. He lowly chuckled and stripped down. The man crawled into bed and spooned Mike. The blond sighed and settled down against the man's chest. The man kissed Mike's shoulder and began to gently suck the area at the crook of his neck.

Mike moaned, causing his boyfriend to smile. He stopped and gingerly trailed his tongue up Mike's neck and to his earlobe. The man nipped it gently before sucking on it. Mike whimpered and pushed his ass into the man's lap.

"Mikey," the man cooed. A clear English accent could be heard.

"Hm?" came from the blond.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"It's fine." Mike turned over and hugged the man. "At least you're here now."

The man smiled at the sleepy man. Mike kissed his chin and then his lips.

"Night, baby," the man said.

"Night."

…

Mike stared at the sleeping face of his lover and smiled. He lifted the sheets and gazed at the morning wood his boyfriend sported. The blond licked his lips and crawled down until he was eye level to the hard member. Mike quickly licked up the shaft. A moan erupted from the man.

The blond smiled and licked the pre-cum that leaked before sucking on the red head. He slowly inched his way to the base of his boyfriend's dick. He nuzzled his nose in the short black pubic hair before coming back up. He slowly bobbed his head up and down unaware that his lover had woken up and watched him work.

The Brit threaded his fingers through Mike's short blond hair. The blond lifted his blues and stared into his lover's eyes. Mike never broke off eye contact as he blew his boyfriend. The blond quickened the pace, alternating the sucking, and broadened and narrowed his tongue as he worked his lover to his orgasm.

The man gripped the back of Mike's head and held him there as he shot his load into his boyfriend's mouth. He finally let Mike go and ran his hands over his face.

"Damnit," he silently cursed.

Mike let him go with a soft pop and kissed his way up to his boyfriend's lips. Their tongues twirled.

"Do you know what you do to me?" the Brit asked.

"No, Wade...what?" Mike asked.

"I fall in love with you more and more every day."

The blond smiled and laid his head on the Brit's chest. "I love you too, baby."

Wade caressed Mike's lower back. "Did you miss me?"

"Always." Mike kissed his chest all over.

"What do you want to do today?"

"We can go out for lunch and then shopping."

With the roll of his eyes, Wade teased, "You and shopping."

Mike chuckled. "Or we could order room service and spend all day here."

"We could do that."

They kissed each other.

"Damnit," Wade cursed again.

"What?"

"I promised Heath and Justin that I would spend some time with them today."

Mike nodded. "That's fine. We'll just go to lunch." Mike rolled off of his boyfriend and out of bed. He went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth, use the bathroom, and shower.

Wade watched his lover and sighed. He knew that the blond was upset. They hardly get to see each other since they were on different brands. A phone call here or there, emails during the week, and spending a night or two together was all they had until a pay-per-view, when the shows combined, or vacation.

The Brit climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. He watched as Mike slowly bathed himself. When the blond had his back turned, Wade slipped in and wrapped his muscular arms around Mike's waist.

"I'm sorry," Wade apologized.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Mike replied.

"No, you're not."

"I'm fine, Stu. Go hang out with your friends. I'll be okay."

Wade sighed. He knew he was in trouble when Mike used his real name. "Baby, I'll just cancel."

"Don't. Go have fun. We'll see each other next week." Mike pried himself out of Wade's grip and stepped out of the shower. He quickly dried and went to go dress.

Wade quickly washed up and grabbed a towel. He made it out just in time to see Mike walk out of the room. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Shit!"

Mike wandered to his friend's room and knocked. He could hear rummaging and footsteps to the door.

"JoMo," Mike greeted.

Morrison nodded and stepped aside. "Morning."

Mike entered and looked around. "Where's your boy toy?"

Morrison chuckled. "Please...Cena's hardly a boy. He went to workout with Randy. What's up?" Morrison sat on the couch.

"Wade."

"What did he do?"

"He decided that he wanted to hang out with Heath and Justin today instead of me."

Morrison stared at his friend. He understood where Mike was coming from. When he started his relationship with Cena, he went through the same situation of not being able to see his lover for long stretches of time until he got drafted to Raw.

"I'm sorry, babe," Morrison said as he hugged him.

Mike shook his head. "I mean, I love him and I shouldn't be upset, but I am."

"It's understandable. It's not like you two get to see each other every day. Heath and Justin do."

Mike nodded.

"Do you want to continue this relationship?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

The blond sat down and thought. "Yes...he's the first guy that makes me feel special."

Morrison nodded. "Still can't believe you dated Batista...of all people."

"He was nice at first," the blond defended.

"Mikey...he hit you. He put you in the hospital."

Mike sighed. "Can we not talk about him, please?"

"Fine." JoMo stared at his friend. "You love Wade, right?"

Mike nodded.

"Then forgive him for this. I'm not going to tell you this is going to be the last time it will happen. You two love each other, anyone can see it. Forgive him and move on."

"Okay."

"I mean it. Don't just say 'okay'. Do it."

Mike gave a crooked smile.

The door opened and in walked Cena and Randy. They stared at them.

"What's up?" Cena greeted.

"Just talking," Morrison replied as he got up and went over to his boyfriend. He kissed him. "Did you have a good workout?"

Cena nodded.

Randy studied the young blond. "What's wrong?"

Mike laughed. "Am I that transparent?"

"I dated you for six months. I can read you."

"Wade decided that he wanted to hang out with Heath and Justin today," Morrison explained.

"Damn," Cena replied.

"Sorry, Mikey," Randy replied.

"It's okay," Mike said. "I'm going to try and forgive him."

They nodded.

"Hey, you want to go to breakfast with us?" Morrison asked.

"I would like that," Mike said.

…

Wade sat in the diner across from Heath as they waited for Justin.

"Where's he at?" Heath asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Wade asked. "He roomed with you."

"I know, but he wasn't in the room when I woke up."

Wade stared at the red head. He shook his head and sipped his coffee. He winced and stared at the black drink. "Can't even get a decent cup of coffee."

Justin made his way over to them. "Sorry." He slid in beside Heath and smiled at Wade.

"Where were you?" Heath asked.

"Working out," the South African replied.

They nodded as they looked over the menu. They placed their order and began to talk.

"Why aren't you with Mike?" Heath asked.

"He's upset with me," Wade replied.

"About what?" Justin questioned.

"I let him know that I promised to spend some time with you two today," Wade answered.

"Okay?" Justin and Heath replied.

"Such a Drama Queen," Justin sighed.

"It's just some time not all day," Heath said. "Oh well."

Wade just smiled at the two. He knew that they didn't understand. How could they? They're not in a relationship like Mike and he were in, on different brands, trying to find some way of spending time together.

"At least you can see him tomorrow night," Heath offered.

"He told me next week," Wade said.

Justin rolled his eyes and offered Wade a smile.

"I'll be right back." Wade got up and went to the restroom.

Heath sniffed his friend. "Are you wearing cologne?"

"Yeah," Justin replied. "I worked out earlier."

The red head rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Wade came back just in time their food arrived. They ate and went about their day before they had to travel to the next show.

…

Mike and Morrison tried on different outfits and showed them off to Cena and Randy. The two men would either approve or disapprove. Mike bought some clothes and shoes. The group went to dinner. Mike felt better about him and Wade.

He went back to his room, only to find that Wade had left for the next show. Mike sighed and began to pack. He needed to see Wade and apologize. He loved the Brit and didn't want to lose him.

A knock came and went to answer it. Mike's eyes grew wide.

"What-what are you doing here?" Mike asked.

Batista smiled. "Just checking up on my favorite toy." He reached out to touch Mike, who flinched back. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I'm not your baby."

"Really now?"

Mike tried to close the door, but the Animal pushed it further open. He stepped in and stalked the younger man. Mike fell onto the bed and tried to scramble out of the way. Dave was on top of him.

"Remember this?" Dave huskily said. "Me on top of you?"

"Get off of me," Mike growled.

Dave's smile transformed into a sneer. He punched Mike in the face. "Say that again."

"Mikey?" Morrison called as he pushed the cracked door open. "What the hell are you doing to him?"

Dave turned his head to glance over his shoulder. He smirked and got off of the blond, who curled himself up into a tight ball. Dave walked over to Morrison, who took off his shades to glare at the man.

"Catch you later, baby," Batista said as he left.

Morrison watched as the man walked down the hall and enter the elevator. He went to his friend's side.

"Mike. Mike! Look at me, Mikey," Morrison said.

Mike slowly looked up at Morrison. His left eye began to swell shut.

"Let me get some ice for that." Morrison left the room with a plastic bucket. He came back and went to the bathroom to grab a towel. He wrapped some ice inside the towel and placed it over Mike's eye.

"Morrison?" Cena called. He pushed the door open and stared at his boyfriend, holding the towel over Mike's eye.

Randy came up behind him and his eyes fell on Mike. "What did Wade do?"

"It wasn't Wade," Morrison said. "It was Batista."

…

Wade lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't heard from Mike since yesterday and it was bothering him. He knew that the blond was upset with him, but Wade hoped that Mike would at least call him or text him or something.

The Brit sat up. His body ached after the taping of Smackdown. He wanted the touch of his lover to ease the pain, but Mike wasn't talking to him. He ran his fingers through his black hair. He got up and took some painkillers before laying back down. He closed his eyes and welcomed sleep.

The door opened and Mike stared at his boyfriend. He smiled and went over to him, placing his things down. He quickly and quietly stripped. He climbed into bed and laid his head on Wade's chest.

The Brit slowly blinked and lifted his head. He stared at the head on his chest. He quickly got up and turned the lamp on.

Mike yelped out in surprise by the sudden movement.

"Mikey?" Wade asked.

"Yeah," Mike said as he turned his face away from his boyfriend.

"I thought you weren't coming tonight."

"I talked with Morrison and he told me that I should forgive you. He said that things like yesterday happen and that I shouldn't get bent out of shape over it."

Wade smiled and stared at his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mike said as he turned over onto his left side. "Can we go to sleep?"

Wade stared at Mike's back for the longest time. "Mikey...look at me."

"No."

"Don't make me make you."

The blond sighed and slowly faced him.

Wade worked his jaw back and forth as he stared at Mike's black eye. "How did you get that?"

"It was an accident."

"If I ask Morrison, will he say the same thing?"

Mike bit his lower lip. He replied, "Batista."

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you later, okay? I just want to sleep beside my boyfriend."

Wade gently caressed Mike's left cheek. He kissed the injured eye and made his way to Mike's lips.

"I love you," Wade said.

"I love you," Mike said.

Wade turned off the lamp, gathered Mike into his arms, and they settled down. He could feel the blond had fallen asleep. He smiled and then frowned. _Batista..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Two**

Wade slowly blinked, trying to wake up. He shifted a little and smirked when he heard his boyfriend whimpering. The Brit shifted closer so Mike could still feel him. The blond settled back down and yawned. He turned over and stared at Wade with half-closed eyes.

"Morning," Mike groggily greeted.

"Morning, love." Wade kissed his forehead. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"How about this: breakfast..." kiss, "exploring the city," kiss, "shopping," kiss, "and dinner?"

"That sounds nice."

"Let's go and take a shower."

Mike nodded and followed Wade to the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and waited while Wade started the shower.

"Come on, love," Wade said, pulling Mike towards him.

The blond did not resist. Both men stepped into the warm water. Wade hugged Mike and swayed a little. Mike chuckled and tilted his head back slight to look in Wade's eyes. The Brit stared at the black-eye and gingerly touched it.

Mike winced.

"Sorry," Wade breathed.

"It's okay."

The Brit nodded and kissed his boyfriend. They washed each other and did their morning routine of brushing teeth and shaving. They got dressed and went to breakfast at the nearest Denny's. They ate, talked, held hands underneath the table, posed for pictures, and gave autographs. They decided to go to the Mütter Museum and explore. Mike would cringe and cling to his boyfriend as they walked the halls.

"Why did we come here again?" Mike asked, staring at the display for the "Big Colon".

"You wanted to come here," Wade reminded his lover.

"You could have talked me out of it."

The Brit laughed and hugged his boyfriend close. They walked through the museum awhile longer before going shopping. Mike tried on outfit after outfit with Wade critiquing his attire. Mike made his selections and they went to make their purchases with Wade paying for everything.

"You didn't have to do that, babe," Mike said as they climbed into the rental.

"I wanted to." Wade patted Mike's thigh. "I love you and want to take care of you."

Mike smiled. "So dinner?"

Wade nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

"We can go to Morimoto."

"Is that what you want?"

Mike nodded.

Wade programmed the name into the GSP and they drove to the Japanese restaurant. They got a seat and looked over the menu.

"What would you like to drink?" their waitress asked.

"I would like the Morimoto Martini," Wade said.

"The Lotus Blossom for me," Mike added. "For starters, could we have the Steamed Scallops?"

She nodded and left.

Wade grabbed Mike's hand and gave a gentle squeeze, causing the blond to blush.

"I love it when you blush," Wade whispered.

"Wade..."

The Brit chuckled.

The waitress came back with their drink order and appetizer. Wade ordered the New York Striped Steak while Mike wanted the Seafood Toban Yaki. The men sat and enjoyed each other's company. After dinner, they went back to the hotel. Wade gathered Mike into his arms and both men slow danced.

"You know, we have no music," Mike replied.

"I don't care," Wade said. "As long as you're here, there's music in my heart."

"You just as cheesy as Cena."

Wade laughed and leaned forward for a kiss. His cell went off. "Damn."

"Hey, at least they're not interrupting something important."

"True." He looked at the number and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Heath?"

Mike took off his clothes and climbed into bed.

"Not tonight. I'm going to spend some time with my boyfriend," Wade replied. "Yes, he showed up last night. Okay. You and Justin have fun."

The blond smiled at him as Wade undressed. The Brit hovered above Mike and began to kiss him. The younger man wrapped his arms around the Brit's neck and pulled him down to feel his boyfriend's body flush against his own.

Wade pulled away and stared into ice blues. "I love you."

Mike was about to answer when his cellphone went off. "Really?"

The Brit chuckled and rolled off.

The blond answered his phone. "Hey, Alex. Okay...okay. Thanks."

"What is it, love?"

"He was calling to remind me of the house shows that we have to be at tomorrow through Sunday."

Wade nodded. "How is Alex doing?"

"Good. He has a mystery man and is not saying anything about him."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Wade stared at his boyfriend. "Cuddle with me."

Mike smiled and his phone went off again. "Hello?"

**"Hello, pet."**

Mike's smile faded.

**"I miss you."**

"How did you get this number?"

**"I have my ways."**

"What do you want?"

**"You baby boy. You think he can make you happy? You think he can make you feel good?"**

Mike looked to Wade, who stared back at him.

**"Looked like you had fun today. I'm always watching."**

Mike gripped his phone before he closed it.

"What's wrong?" Wade asked.

"You wanted to know why Batista hit me, right?"

"Yeah."

The blond sat down on the edge of the bed. "Me and Batista used to date."

"Okay."

"It was a great couple of months...before he started to abuse me. He degraded me and hit me and tried to force me into sexual acts that I really wasn't comfortable with."

"You mean, he raped you?"

Mike slowly nodded. "It wasn't until I landed in the hospital when Morrison found out the whole story. Man, did he go nuts."

"He is your best friend."

"He..is the only one that knows what went on between me and Batista."

Silence filled the room.

"Is the reason why Dave retired because of him putting you in the hospital?" Wade asked.

Mike shook his head as he hugged himself. "I don't know what he wants. I mean, I haven't had contact with him for two years. I mean, yeah, he was working here, but I avoided him like the plague. Morrison never left my side. He even got Punk to watch over me. Punk never asked but did so anyways."

Wade scooted closer to Mike and hugged him. "I'll protect you. I'll have the rest of Nexus watch over you if need be."

Mike shook his head.

"Baby, don't fight me on this. I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Okay?"

The blond nodded. "Okay."

"Wanna cuddle?"

Mike gave a weak smile and laid down beside his lover. Wade kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, and his lips.

"I love you, my British brawler," Mike said.

Wade smiled and shook his head. He held onto Mike and felt him settle down and fall asleep. A whirl of thoughts and emotions ran through him. One thing was for sure was that he would not allow anything to happen to Mike as long as he lived.

…

"Did you call Barrett?" Justin asked Heath loudly over the music.

The redhead nodded.

"And?"

"He's not coming."

"What? Why not?"

"He and Mike made up."

The South African stared at his friend. "What?"

"Mike is with him right now probably fucking."

Justin pressed his lips together.

Heath looked to his best friend and tilted his head. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

The redhead stared at his friend for a moment until a smile crept onto his face. "I get it now."

"Get what?" Justin took a swig of his drink.

"You're in love with Wade."

"What? Don't be stupid."

"Whatever. It all makes sense. The cologne, the change of style, the way you gaze upon him...you like the dude."

"Shut up!"

Heath laughed. "So...how long?"

"I don't like him."

"Justin, just tell me. We're friends."

The South African sighed and finished off his beer before replying, "Since the first season of _NXT_."

"Wow. Wait. Really?"

Justin nodded.

"Wasn't he dating Mike during like the third week in?"

Justin glared at him. "Don't remind me."

Heath rolled his eyes. "Why do you like him?"

"Why don't you?"

"He's not my type...?"

"There's just something about him."

The redhead stared at his friend for the longest time before scanning the room. "Well, you lost your chance now get over it."

"You're such a great friend."

"I'm just telling ya how I see it. Him and Mike are in love. There's no denying that."

Justin shook his head and ordered another drink.

Dark eyes watched the two, taking in their movements and facial expressions. The man smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Three**

Days later, Mike stared at himself in the mirror, ice blues quickly examining his face. The bruise was slowly fading away. A member of the make-up crew came and placed on concealer before going on his way. Mike sighed as his mind went to Wade. Since they got together, he never thought that their relationship would develop this much nor did the thought cross his mind that they might be separated. He grew to love the Brit as much as the Brit grew to love him.

Mike turned when he heard speaking from the other side of the door.

"I miss you too," Alex replied. "No...I have a day off in a few. Do you want me to come over? Really? I would love to meet them. That sounds awesome. Shut up. What? You'll be at the club tonight? For real? All right. I need to go do this promo. Talk to you then."

The door opened and Alex greeted Mike with a large smile.

"Are you ready for this?" the younger man asked.

Mike nodded.

"Let's go then."

Alex held the door for Mike and the older man walked passed.

"Why so happy?" Mike asked.

"Just cause."

Mike stared at his friend.

"I can't wait for WrestleMania."

The older blond smirked at his friend's giddiness. "Which match are you looking forward to?"

"Yours of course."

Mike shook his head as they arrived at their position. Soon, the Miz's music played and a combination of boos and applause greeted them. He did his promo without a hitch. He was unaware of chocolate eyes watching him, stripping him, dissecting him.

Dave smirked and inwardly licked his lips. He leaned forward in his chair to relieve some tension in his pants. He recalled their days of sneaking around the arena, finding places to make love. He remembered Mike's moans and whimpers, the look in his eyes, the scent of their cologne and sex mixing in the air, the feel of Mike's skin against his own, and the tight walls of Mike's ass clenching around him. Dave sighed as he leaned back into his seat.

"Soon, Mickey...very soon."

…

Wade sat in the club, keeping an eye out. He slowly sipped his drink as he swayed his body to the music. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"What are ya doin' here, fella?" the Irishman asked.

"Just waiting for Mike to show up," Wade replied.

Stephen, more commonly known as Sheamus, smiled and nodded as he took a seat. "How's the relationship goin'?"

"Fantastic, just sad that I'm not on Raw with him anymore."

"The Draft's comin' up soon. You might get drafted back onto Raw or him to SmackDown. Ya never know."

The Brit nodded. He squinted his eyes.

"What's wrong, fella?" Stephen asked.

Wade nodded toward the entrance and Stephen looked.

"Is that who I think it is?" Stephen asked.

"Looks like," Wade replied.

Dressed in a black trench coat and his famous cowboy hat, Mark scanned the club. Right behind him was his partner in crime, kayfabed brother, and best friend, Glenn Jacobs. The one known as the Big Red Machine wore a nice black button down dress shirt with dark blue jeans. They went to a table in a darkened corner. Mark shrugged off his coat to a reveal tight black A-shirt and black jeans.

"Wow," both men breathed.

Cody came in and looked around. He went to the corner to talk to the Brothers of Destruction. Mike and Alex came through the door right after the Dashing One. Wade waved them over. They made their way to them with Alex scanning the room. His blues fell onto a darkened corner and he gave a little smile. Both blonds sat down. Wade greeted his lover with a kiss. Soon, the four fell into a pleasant conversation.

Cody came to the table and pulled Alex to the dance-floor. Mike took Wade and Stephen to the floor to join them. Mike was sandwiched between his boyfriend and the Celtic Warrior while Alex had Cody in front of him and Ted behind him.

Dave sat back and watched as Mike swayed his body to the beat. His eyes flashed with rage as Wade touched and kissed the blond. He slammed his fists down onto the table. He was not the only one watching the two. Justin bit on his lower lip, trying to fight the urge to go onto the floor and asking the Brit for a dance. He shook his head and looked on.

Mike, Wade, and Stephen went back to the table while Cody and Alex disappeared.

"You think Cody and Alex are having a good time?" Mike asked.

"Seems like," Stephen replied.

"You think that Cody is Alex's mystery man?" Wade questioned.

"Looks like," Mike replied. "Weren't you watching them?"

"We were," Wade replied with Stephen nodding.

The Irishman excused himself when his emeralds caught a certain small high-flier ogling him.

"I missed you," Mike whispered.

"I missed you too," Wade replied.

"You want to take this back to the hotel?"

"I thought you'd never asked."

Wade went and paid their tab. They quickly made it out of the club. While driving, Mike made good use of his mouth on the Brit's cock. He rubbed and caressed the back of Mike's head, encouraging him. When they got to their destination, Wade parked the car and shifted to enjoy the feeling of the blond's mouth. Soon, he came and watched as Mike licked him clean.

Wade got his bag and they both went straight to Mike's room. Wade threw his bag down and fused his lips to Mike's. They frantically grabbed at each other's clothes trying to rip them off. When they were naked, they fell onto the bed, kissing and nipping. They stopped as the sounds of sex from the next room filled their own. Headboard smacked against the wall, the clear sing-song of moaning and grunting, a yell here and there.

Wade quirked an eyebrow.

"Wow, Alex," Mike breathed.

_"Oh God!"_

"Was that Cody?" Wade asked.

_"Harder, baby!"_

"No," Mike replied.

Wade looked to Mike.

"That's Alex's voice."

Both men stared at the wall.

"Who would have thought that Cody would be a top?" Mike breathed.

"Let's give them competition," Wade suggested.

Mike smirked and pushed the Brit onto his back.

…

"Justin Gabriel, I presume," Dave replied as he sat down across from the South African.

Justin stared at him and nodded. He did not like the vibe he was getting from the man.

"I'm Dave Batista."

"I know who you are."

Dave smiled. "A fan?"

The young man merely nodded with a reply, "You can say."

"I've been watching you." He swept his browns up and down the young man. "God, you look so beautiful."

Justin bit his lower lip as he stared at the Animal.

"When you do that, it makes you even cuter."

The South African smirked but the feeling did not go away.

"I was wondering," Dave lightly brushed his hand up and down Justin's forearm, "if you would go on a date with me?"

Justin closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feather touch. He slowly nodded.

Dave smiled and moved closer until he was beside the young man. He snaked his right arm around Justin's slim waist and pulled him closer until he could feel the younger man's body heat. He nuzzled the South African's temple as he rubbed his thigh.

Justin still had that vibe, but at that moment, he did not care. He enjoyed the attention that he had not been given in a long while. Dave licked the outer shell of Justin's ear causing a soft moan to escape the young man's lips. Dave smirked and continued his ministrations. His hand soon cupped the growing bulge in the young man's pants.

"Is-is this the date?" Justin asked.

"No, Angel...it's just me giving you a preview of what's to come afterward," the Animal replied. "If you'd be a good boy."

Justin arched into the touch.

"So responsive."

The South African reached between Dave's legs and gave him a squeeze. The Animal growled. Justin gave him a playful smirk with lust filling his eyes.

"In due time, Angel...in due time."

Justin nodded and laid his head onto the older man's shoulder. He stared into Dave's eyes and saw something behind them. The bad feeling that he was getting slowly faded into something more. He licked his lips and spread his legs wider for the man.

All the while, Dave's mind was on Mike until he felt the young man's legs spread. He quirked an eyebrow at that moment and gave a sinister smirk. He leaned forward and took the young man's lips. They fought for dominance, but Dave won. He bit Justin's bottom lip hard, hard enough to drew blood. He moaned as he tasted him. Justin gave a slight yelp but did not pull back. He bit on Dave's lower lip as well to draw blood. Their blood mingled as they tasted each other.

Heath danced with the Bella twins. He had a large smile on his face. The redhead scanned the club and his eyes fell onto the two men. The smile faded. Anger and jealousy soon set in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Four**

It was Monday, just another Raw filming day. Mike was a bit sad because he had not seen his lover since last week. They talked on the phone, but it was not the same. He kept himself entertained by making fun Alex's fresh love bites. The younger man would blush and tell him to shove it...playfully of course.

After the show, Mike and Alex hung out in the older man's room, watching movies.

"So...who is it?" Mike finally asked.

Alex looked at him confused. He slowly nodded and smiled. "I'm not telling you."

"Come on."

"I'm not ready to tell you."

Mike playfully punched the younger man's arm. "Tease."

"I'm not a tease...well, _he _doesn't think so."

The Champ smiled broadly at him. "How long?"

Alex stared at his friend with eyes wide. "What?"

Mike chuckled. "How long have you two been going out?"

"Oh." The younger man laughed. "Since the Halloween Party."

"The one that Cody threw?"

Alex nodded.

Mike chuckled. "So...how is the sex?"

"He's insatiable."

"Really?"

The younger man nodded. "On one of my days off and the first time we did it, we had sex from the time I got there to about two hours before I had to leave."

Mike's jaw dropped. "Do you sometimes...top?"

"I usually top with my other lovers, but with him, I won't dream of it. I would rather bottom for him any day."

The older man stared at his friend with disbelief and shock. "Re-really?"

Alex nodded.

"Wow."

The younger blond chewed on his bottom lip. "I think I'm falling in love with him, Mikey."

Mike snapped out of his daze. "Excuse me? What?"

"I think I'm in love with him." The younger man looked down. "He makes me feel very special, cared for, and loved. I love how he holds me, caresses me...kisses me. We don't have to say anything to know what the other is thinking. I like taking care of him when I'm with him, but he would rather care for me. My God, I sound like a woman."

"No, you don't. I know where you're coming from. Wade makes me feel the same except for what the other is thinking."

Alex laughed.

"I'm glad that you're happy, Alex."

"Thanks, Mikey." Alex's cellphones vibrated. "Sorry."

The older blond waved him off.

Alex looked at the number and blushed. "Hi, sweetie."

Mike snickered.

"You're here? Really?"

The older man sat straighter in his seat.

"Okay. Okay. I'll see you in my room in a few." He hung up his phone and smiled broadly.

Mike smiled at his friend.

"I gotta go, Mikey."

The older man nodded. "Have fun."

"Oh...I will."

Mike watched his friend leave and smiled. He was glad that Alex found someone to love him and care for him. He hoped that Alex will one day let him meet this mysterious guy even though he knew that it was Cody or came to that conclusion. Mike laid flat on the couch. He wondered if Wade would be with him tonight.

A knock came and Mike smiled. He got off the couch quickly and answered it. The smile on his face faded.

Dave pushed his way in, closed the door, and locked the barrier. Mike backed up, eyes wide in fear.

"So beautiful," Batista breathed as he stalked his ex-lover.

"Get out," Mike managed.

"Oh, Mikey...that hurt me." Dave grabbed Mike by the throat and pushed him to the bedroom. He threw the younger man down onto the bed and was on top of him.

Mike tried to fight him off.

"That's it, baby. Fight me. You remembered how much of a turn on it is for me."

The blond stopped and stared up at him. "Don't hurt me."

"Baby, I'm not going to hurt you." He caressed Mike's cheek. "I could never hurt you. You and I both know how much of a cockslut you can be. You enjoyed everything I gave you."

Dave went down for a kiss. Mike remained still with fear. The Animal came back up and ground his crotch against Mike's. The blond shut his eyes tightly.

"You feel so good." He ground harder.

Mike whimpered as tears fell from his closed eyes.

Dave stopped. "If I keep going, I'll just take you right here. Can't do that. I won't want to disappoint my date tonight." He rolled off and left.

Mike heard the door open and close. Tears freely flowed and he curled himself up into a tight ball.

An hour went by and Wade entered the room. He looked around for his love and went straight to the bedroom. Mike was still in a ball, face streaked with dried tears. His ice blues were on the wall. Wade went to his side and gathered him into his arms.

Mike started to cry once more. "I feel so dirty."

"What happened? Please tell me," the Brit begged.

"Batista."

Wade blinked hard. "Did he touch you?"

Mike explained what happened.

"I'm going to kill him," Wade stated.

"Baby please. Don't leave me."

The Brit stared at his love. "I won't. I won't."

"I don't care about me."

"What?"

"He has a date tonight and mentioned something about not disappointing them."

Wade went pale. "You sure he said that?"

Mike nodded.

"Damn. We can't do anything about it. We don't know who he's going out with. We can't warn them."

Mike wiped his eyes. "He still wants me. I don't know why."

"I don't know either, baby."

Wade held his lover close, mind trying to come up with a plan.

…

Justin and Dave sat at a table, enjoying each other's company. They talked and flirted. Dave was well aware of Justin's feet rubbing up and down his leg. He just smirked and let it be. In fact, he liked it. He liked the teasing the boy gave him. It was the excuse he needed to punish him later that night.

Justin found himself oddly attracted to the older man. There was something about him that he loved...craved...needed. Maybe it was his sinister smirks, the evil glint behind those brown eyes, the intensifying touches he gave, but the young man could not put his finger on it.

Heath and Zeke spied at them from a table well hidden in a dim corner.

"Why did you ask me out on a date again?" Zeke asked while reading over the menu.

"This is not a date, this is a stake-out," Heath said as he crooned his neck to get a better look at the couple.

"Okay...then why as me out instead of like Dolph or Rey?"

"Because you're my friend and I like you."

Zeke arched an eyebrow.

"If shit goes down, you can handle things."

He shrugged it off. "What are you doing?"

"I'm spying on Justin."

"Why?"

"He's with Dave."

"Who?"

"Batista."

The large burly black man stared at him. "You spying on your friend...who is on a date?"

"Yeah."

"That is so dumb."

Heath glared at the man. He pushed his hair back and replied, "I don't trust the guy, okay?"

"Justin? He's a grown boy. He can do whatever he wants."

"Not him. Batista. He makes me feel uncomfortable."

They ordered their meal and ate while Heath kept a close eye on the two. They talked about their matches and their single status.

"I feel like a monk," Heath stated.

"Why's that?" the older man asked.

"I haven't had any in like a year."

"Wow. There's plenty of tail going around," Zeke replied, waving his fork around. "Don't be picky."

"I'm not picky...just not interested in what is presented to me."

Zeke stared at him and smiled. "I get it. You like Justin."

"What?" Heath turned as red as his hair. "I do not."

"Heath...Zeke. What are you guys doing here?" Justin asked as he and Dave walked up.

"We're on a date," Heath said.

Zeke stared at him. He gave a slight shake of his head, turned the two, and smiled.

"I didn't know you liked Zeke in that way." Justin cocked his head to the side. "I've always thought of you with someone like Dolph or Drew or maybe one of the Bella twins."

"Maybe, but I wanted to give him a chance." Heath patted Zeke's hand. He slowly pulled away when he felt a slight connection happening between them.

That connection did not go unnoticed by Zeke.

"Okay. I hope you two have fun." Justin and Dave left.

Heath stared after them. "Crap. That was close."

Zeke cleared his throat. "We're on a date, huh?"

The redhead looked to his friend. "I had to come up with something." He blushed.

"You want some dessert?"

The blush deepened as he nodded.

Zeke smirked and waved for a waitress.

…

"You haven't said a word, John-John," Cena noted. "What's the matter?"

"Thinking about Mike and Batista," Morrison replied.

Randy placed his fork down. "All right, what's going on between them?"

Morrison sighed. "I promised Mike that I would never talk about it."

"Well, something is going on to cause you to worry more than normal," Cena replied.

"I saw Batista walking away from the hotel," his boyfriend replied. "I think he might have hurt Mike, but he has yet to call."

Randy folded his hands before his mouth. "Don't go into details just give us something."

A person came up to their table and they looked up at him. A twinkle came to Randy's eyes as he stood up. He hugged the older man and pulled him down into the seat next to him.

"Hey, Jeff," Cena and Morrison greeted.

"Hey, guys," the younger Hardy said.

"Nice hair," Morrison said.

"Yeah, doing the natural thing now," Jeff replied.

"What brings you by?" Cena asked.

The Charismatic Enigma flicked his green eyes to Randy. "Well, I missed Randy and decided to take up his request to travel with him for a bit."

"Nice," Morrison said.

"So, why so serious?" Jeff asked.

The men stared at each other before looking to Morrison.

"Fine. Mike and Batista used to date," the Shaman of Sexy answered.

Randy and John raised their eyebrows.

"It wasn't a very stable relationship," he further explained.

"Is that how Mike ended up in the hospital?" Jeff inquired.

"What?" Randy and Cena said.

"How do you know about that?" Morrison asked.

"I was the one that took him to the hospital. He told me that he was mugged," Jeff explained, "but I didn't buy it."

The four fell silent.

"Now, Batista is back," Cena grimly stated.

"What...what is Mike going to do?" Jeff asked.

"We don't know yet," JoMo replied. "I mean" sigh, "I feel like he's going to get hurt even worse than before."

"We'll just have to keep a lookout," Randy replied.

Jeff nodded. "Since I'm not wrestling and I'm a ninja, I can tail him."

Morrison sighed and pulled out his cellphone. "Hey, Punk. You think you can do me a favor? It's about Mike."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Five**

Dave had Justin on his back in the middle of a large bed. He hovered above him, devouring his mouth, tongue swirling around as he tasted him. Dave could not explain it or why he came to enjoy the taste of the younger man. To him, Mike was the end all be all. At the moment, Justin was giving Mike a run for his money.

Justin jerked his head away to breathe.

Dave growled lowly.

"May...I ask you a question?" Justin asked.

Batista snarled a bit. He hated being interrupted. "What?"

"Will you do something for me?"

The Animal stared down at the young man.

"If we have sex, would you...spank me?" Justin darted his eyes around and settled them onto Dave's chest.

"Spank you?"

Justin nodded.

"You know, the one thing that I hate the most is being interrupted while I'm getting some."

Dave closed his eyes and growled. He quickly flipped Justin onto his stomach. He took a hold of one of the young man's ass cheeks and squeezed. He gave a hard smack. Justin moaned as he pushed his butt out. He smacked again and again causing Justin to whimper and push his ass out for more punishment.

The larger man flipped the young man back onto his back. He took in Justin's flush face, lust filled eyes, parted lips, and the tent in his jeans. He had to admit that the smaller man looked damn sexy. He crawled away from Justin and stood.

"Strip," he ordered.

The South African quickly obeyed and even had his clothes nicely folded and placed on the floor.

Dave nodded. Mike never really was into dark play, something that Dave craved. It was something about having control over another person that the Animal loved and hungered. For Dave, it was not about the power as most people would think when he came to him, but the trust the submissive should have of the dominant and vice versa.

Justin stood, watching Batista.

"Strip me," Dave ordered.

The younger man came over and did so. He made sure to fold the clothes nicely. He stared down at the raging hard-on and let a small moan escape his lips.

"You like it?" Dave asked.

Justin nodded. "Yes."

"You want to suck it?"

"Please..."

Dave sat in an arm chair. He slowly stroked himself with his eyes on the young man. "Crawl to me."

The South African did so. Dave opened the young man's mouth, reached for the back of Justin's head, and slid his cock right into the warm crevice. The older man let out a moan. He slowly face-fucked Justin before giving the younger man the control to set his own pace. Justin bobbed his head and stroked the older man.

Justin never thought of himself as a freak, pervert, or deviant. He came to terms with his dark side a long time ago and suppressed his twisted fantasies. It was hard to find a lover that was willing to dominate him in bed in that way. Handcuffs and spankings were as far as it went.

Wade had the personality to be a dominant. Justin was sure that Wade would turn to him one day to take him and satisfy his dark needs after that one night before the Brit and the Drama Queen got together. Justin wanted that again. No, he needed it. Batista would be just another fuck for him. Someone to scratch that itch until the next person and the next until Wade would finally be his.

Dave pulled Justin off of his cock and came onto his face. The younger man was able to caught some of the seed into his mouth. He hated to admit that Dave tasted better than Wade, but the more he licked his lips, the more he wanted the Animal's cum. Dave leaned forward and licked the South African's face clean. If he could get any harder, then Justin would be steel.

"On the bed," Dave said. "Face down, ass up."

Justin obeyed as Batista stalked over to him. He ran his hand over the firm globes. He looked for his belt and spotted it on top of his folded clothes. He went for it and came back. He ran the leather up and down Justin's quivering body. He slapped one ass cheek and Justin yelped. Dave smiled at this. He spanked the other cheek. Soon, he was full out spanking the younger man. He would run his hands over the red cheeks to soothe them. Dave would also kiss them or lick them. Justin clawed the sheets, enjoying the sensations that the Animal delivered.

Batista spread Justin's ass cheeks with one hand and stared at the tight pucker. He spat on it. With his other hand, he rubbed the entrance with his index finger. He pushed it in. Justin threw his head back, moaning and cursing. Dave smiled and finger fucked him.

"Like that," Justin whimpered. "More. I need more."

Dave added a second finger.

"No...I need you."

"You need what?" Dave smacked his ass.

"I need your cock."

"Louder."

"Cock! I need your cock."

Batista pulled his fingers out and lined his cock at Justin's entrance. He slowly pushed in, giving Justin enough time to get used to him before fucking him through the mattress. Justin pumped himself with the timing of Dave's thrusts.

"Yes. Right there. I'm gonna cum!"

Dave pulled out and flipped Justin onto his back. He took hold of the young man's cock into his mouth and drank him all down. The South African watched him, eyes wide with surprise. He licked his lips. Dave let him go with a soft pop and turned the young man back onto his knees. He slammed hard back into Justin. Justin and he knew that he was going to bleed. Justin buried his face into the pillows as Dave brutally fucked him. He came hard into the young man.

They were still joined after five minutes before Dave pulled out. He watched as his cum, pink with blood, leaked out of Justin. He massaged the slim hips before laying down. Justin slowly sat up, face still flushed. He looked to Dave and smiled.

"I guess I should get going," Justin stated as he moved to get off of the bed.

Dave watched the South African, his lean body still quivering, as he crawled to the edge of the bed. "No."

Justin looked to him.

"You may stay the night. I might need you again."

The young man smiled and asked, "Could we cuddle?"

The large man nodded. He was surprised with himself, but at that moment, he did not care.

Justin made his way to him and nuzzled into Dave's chest. The older man pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. At that moment, everything felt right.

…

Heath sat on his bed, staring at Justin's unoccupied one. He felt empty without his friend there and he feared the worst for the South African. He stood up and paced. He needed to get out of the room for a bit.

The One Man Rock Band made it to the pool area. There was no one around at that time of night. He stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. He swam back and forth until he floated on his back.

"I thought I would be the only one down here," Zeke said as he walked up.

Heath looked to his stable-mate and swam to the edge. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" Zeke slipped into the water.

"Thinking about Justin."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about him."

Zeke smirked.

"What?" Heath asked as his cheeks turned red.

"You like him."

"I do not."

"Yeah...you do. You're just mad and jealous that he went out on a date with another man and not you."

"I am not."

The larger man chuckled.

"I'm just worried...that's all."

"Don't be."

"He's my best friend."

Zeke patted his shoulder and squeezed it. They both felt the connection once more. The large black man pulled his hand away.

"I don't trust Batista," Heath replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No one trusts him. No one trusts me nor Mason. I mean...look at us."

Heath studied his stable-mate. "True, but there's something about him that I don't like."

"How about Mason or me?"

"Oh, I like you guys...more so you than Ryan. He gives me the creeps with the way he looks at me."

The burly black man quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"With the looks?"

"Well, when he looks at me, it's like he wants to eat me or something."

"Like he's eye-fucking you?"

"No...I know eye-fucking and he ain't eye-fucking me. It's just creepy."

Zeke chuckled.

"Hey! It's not funny."

"So, you like me?"

"Yeah. You're my stable-mate, my friend. We like some of the same things."

The older man nodded. "Well, don't worry about Justin. He's a big boy. If he needs your help or my help or anyone else's help, he'll come to us."

Heath sighed and climbed out of the pool. He went to one of the pool lounges and laid down. Zeke stared at his friend and went to do some laps. After fifteen minutes, he climbed out and went over to Heath, who was dozing off.

"Hey!"

Heath stared up at him with droopy eyes and yawned.

"Let me get you to your room."

The redhead nodded. Zeke dried himself off as well has Heath, gathered the redhead's clothes, and let the young man lean on him. As they stood in the elevator, he would catch a whiff of rosemary in the young man's hair. He liked it. When they got to the room, he placed Heath onto the bed and the clothes into the chair.

"Cold," Heath muttered as he pulled down his boxers.

Zeke gently pushed the young man down and pulled the covers over him.

"Stay with me for a little bit."

The large black man stared down at Heath for a moment. He shook his head and went to lock the door. He took off his wet trunks and climbed in. He spooned the young man from behind.

Heath sighed and smiled. "So warm."

Zeke chuckled and gazed down at the One Man Rock Band. He pulled the younger man closer and nuzzled Heath's temple, getting more of the rosemary scent. Heath felt really good in his arms. He kissed the young man's temple and settled down to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Six**

Wade stared down at Mike. He smiled at the lips that curved into a smile. The Brit shook his head and climbed out of the bed. He gathered his things for his trip to the SmackDown taping. He looked around the room and sighed. His brown eyes settled on the lump in the bed. He made his way over and hovered above his boyfriend.

"Mikey..." he cooed. "Wake up and take a shower with me."

The blond groaned and flopped over.

"Mikey!"

Mike's eyes flew up and focused on Wade.

"Come and take a shower with me."

The Champ rubbed his eyes and yawned. "You leaving so early?"

"Yeah, baby."

"Aw!"

The Brit smiled. "I have taping tonight."

Mike nodded.

Wade leaned for a kiss and stopped. Both men stared at the wall their headboard leaned against. Sounds of the next door's headboard banging against the wall resounded in their room as well as loud cursing, moans, and grunts.

"Wow, Alex," Mike breathed.

"It's like six in the fucking morning," Wade said.

Mike laughed. "Let's get you in the shower."

Wade nodded and got up. He helped Mike out of the bed and both men made it to the shower. They hugged each other under the water. Wade trailed kisses from Mike's mouth and down to his navel. He dipped his tongue in making Mike giggle.

The Brit continued his descent and looked at the semi-hard member. He licked the tip like a lollipop and nipped at the underside vein gently. He gripped the base of Mike's cock and gave a squeeze. He took the whole member into his mouth and worked his way down inch by inch, relaxing his throat the further down he got. He massaged and caressed the younger man's balls as he worked him over.

"Baby!" Mike exclaimed as he came. He panted, trying to caught his breathe. He smiled at Wade when the Brit got back onto his feet.

"Turn around," Wade commanded.

Mike nodded and did so. He bent over slightly and placed his hands onto the tiled wall in front of him. He could feel Wade running his finger up and down the crack of his ass. Soon, the digit played with his entrance.

"God," Mike hissed as the finger pushed in.

After five minutes, Mike pushed back against the finger wanting more. Wade did so.

"Wade," Mike moaned.

The Brit smiled and slipped his fingers out. He lined himself and slowly pushed in. His rhythm slow and then quickened. Blood coursed through his body and his eardrums pounded. Sweat rolled down his face and mingled with the water raining down his body. His head swam with so much intensity that his vision blurred. He gripped Mike's hip hard and came.

"I love you," Wade whispered.

"I love you too," Mike breathed.

...

Justin woke and slowly blinked. He looked up at the sleeping face of Batista. He smiled and nuzzled into his chest. Dave shifted and turned pushing Justin onto the bed with himself on top. The South African chuckled at his predicament. He did not mind one bit. He rather liked having the larger man on top of him. He managed to get his legs free and place them on other side of the larger man.

Justin kissed Dave on the cheek. He nuzzled into the crook of his neck as he ran his hands down the Animal's back. After awhile, sleep soon claimed him.

Dave shifted and blinked awake. He rolled his eyes and them focused them onto the younger man. He smiled as he realized that he was laying on top of him. Justin did not try to wake him up to get the larger man off of him. It was something that Mike always did when Dave ended up on top of him.

The older man propped himself onto his forearms. At the loss of contact, Justin let out a whine. He opened his eyes and stared up at Dave.

"Why'd you move?" the South African asked.

"To admire you," Dave said.

Justin smiled and moved around.

Dave closed his eyes. A growl came from him as he felt himself hardening against the younger man's thigh.

Justin looked at the clock. "Shit! You're going to have to wait till later, Tiger. I gotta go and hop on a plane." He ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck!"

Dave glared down at him.

Justin batted his eyes at him. "You think there might be a repeat of last night?"

The darkness in Batista's eyes slowly disappeared. He smirked and nodded. Justin smiled and wrapped his limbs around the large man.

Dave knew that there was something about Justin that drew him to the younger man. He thought about what he could do with the man underneath him.

"Do you have...um other toys?" Justin asked.

The Animal hovered above the young man again and stared down at him. "Toys?"

"Um...like paddles and whips?" Justin bit his lower lip as his eyes stared at Dave's tattoo.

Dave growled and kissed the younger man.

Justin broke the kiss. "I have morning breathe."

The Animal chuckled. "Just letting you know that I have lots of toys...and chains, ropes...handcuffs."

The South African shuddered.

"You like that?"

Justin nodded.

"You're going to be a bad boy today?"

Again, he nodded.

"Do you want me to punish you?"  
>"Y-yes."<p>

"I'll punish you...so good you won't be able to walk for days."

Justin bit his bottom lip so hard that it started to bleed. Dave smirked as he leaned down and lapped up the blood.

...

Heath rubbed his ass against a stiff member. He let at a moan as the penis brushed against his entrance. Slowly blinking awake, he pushed against it. He hissed as it slowly breached his tight muscles. He got about an inch in before he got up and turned his head to see who was behind him. Zeke's sleeping pleasure contorted face greeted him. Heath hitched his breathe. He licked his dry lips and slowly pulled away from his stable-mate. Zeke let out a disappointed moan.

Heath turned fully around to face the large black man. It was true that he never thought about the man in that way, but he did feel a connection with him every time they touched. He looked over to his best friend's bed and sighed. Yes, the ginger had a crush on the South African. It was his voice that set shivers up and down his spine.

Zeke woke up and stared at the concentrating face of the young man. He rubbed his face and blinked rapidly. "What's up?"

"All right, Truth," Heath joked. "Justin didn't come back to the room."

Zeke turned and looked for himself. He shrugged. The large man sat up and stretched. "Did you sleep well?"

Heath nodded and blushed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Zeke shrugged his shoulders again before climbing out of the bed. He noticed his morning wood smiled. He stole a look toward Heath, whose blush deepened. He grabbed his trunks and pulled them on. "I'm going to go pack."

Heath nodded. He remained in the same spot until the door closed. He plopped back down. He could still feel the older man inside him and truth be told, Heath missed it. He too looked at his predicament. The ginger threw off the covers and went to take a long cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**Chapter Seven**

Mike walked through the store, staring at all the things that they had displayed to be bought by people who could afford it. He picked up a jacket and tried it on. He stared at himself in the mirror. The young man shook his head and took it off. He wandered through the store once more, keeping his eyes for either something for himself or a gift for Wade.

"Oh," he breathed as he picked up a leather jacket. "Wade would love this."

"Wade?" a voice gave.

Mike turned to the large man standing behind him. He backed up into the rack.

Dave glared at the younger man. He grabbed him by the elbow, making Mike drop the jacket, and dragged him to the back of the store and through the exit door. They were in a hallway of the inner workings of the mall. Dave slammed Mike against a wall and pressed his body against the younger man's.

"Wade...oh, baby. He's nothing compared to me," Dave said. He licked Mike's cheek. "I'm your everything, remember? Remember that night you told me so?"

Mike had his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"You taste so good, Mikey. I missed you so much."

"Hey, Mike!" a voice echoed through the hallway.

Dave pushed off from the wall and ran away from the voice.

Mike slid down the wall and buried his face in his knees. He felt arms wrap around him and he tried to fight back.

"Shh, shh, shh!" the voice said.

Mike stared at the man. "Jeff?"

The Charismatic Enigma smiled at him. "Let me help you up."

Mike nodded and stood with the assistance of the older man.

"What are you doing here, Jeff?" Mike asked.

"Shopping," Jeff replied. "I saw you and Dave. I watched as he dragged you back here. Thought I should help."

Mike nodded.

"Let's go."

Jeff led the younger man out of the hallway and back into the mall. He weaved them through the people and to his rental.

"Do you have a car with you?" Jeff questioned.

"I took a cab," Mike answered.

"Good. Hop in."

Mike did so. They drove around for a bit before going back to the hotel. Jeff gently led Mike to the room he was sharing with Randy.

The young blond looked around the room. "Who are you sharing a room with?"

The bedroom door opened and out stepped Randy. He stopped and stared at the both of them. His blues settled on Mike.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

Mike nodded.

Randy flicked his eyes to Jeff, who gave a slight shake of his head. "Okay. Did y'all eat yet?"

"No," Jeff replied. "Just got back from window shopping."

Randy nodded. "I'm about to go out and get something. What do you feel like eating?"

"I'm not hungry," Mike said.

"Nonsense," Jeff replied. "After all that walking, you have to be hungry. Where ya going, Randy?"

"I was thinking Subway," the Viper answered.

"I feel like ice cream," Jeff said.

"Dairy Queen it is," Randy stated. "Let me go get my wallet."

"I'm not hungry," Mike protested.

"Hush," Jeff said. "You're eating."

Mike rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch while Jeff followed Randy to the bedroom. The young blond looked around and decided to use the bathroom which was through the bedroom. He stood at the door and stared through the crack as Randy held Jeff in his arms. They lowly talked with each other before the Viper kissed Jeff.

Mike backed up and went to sit back down. _When did that happen?_

The bedroom door opened and Randy walked out.

"I'll call you when I get there to get your order," Randy said.

"Okay," Mike replied.

Randy nodded and left.

Jeff came out of the bedroom with an external hard-drive. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Mike said. "Just let me use the bathroom first."

"Okay." Jeff went about hooking up the drive to his laptop and then the portable device to the TV.

Mike smiled and went through the bedroom. He saw that there was only one bed in the room and he quirked his eyebrow at this. He did his business, washed his hands, and went back to Jeff.

The Rainbow-haired Warrior searched through his hard-drive. "What do you feel like watching?"

"Something happy...funny..."

Jeff chuckled. "Well, I have Couple's Retreat, Water Boy, Happy Gilmore...a lot of stuff."

"I can see."

"Oh, let's watch Hot and Fluffy."

"Nice." Mike rubbed his hands together. "So...um...are you just visiting?"  
>"Yes and no."<p>

Mike sat and stared at the laptop.

"What?" Jeff asked.

_I hear voices in my head. They consul me. They understand. They talk to me._

"Hold on." Jeff pulled out his cellphone. "Hey...Mike what would you like?"  
>"The Chicken Strip Basket meal and an Oreo Cheesecake Blizzard," Mike replied.<p>

"What would you like to drink?"

"Um...Sprite."

"Mike would like the Chicken Strip Basket meal with Sprite to drink and an Oreo Cheesecake Blizzard. Do you want the gravy or something else?"

"I like the country gravy."

"The gravy. You know what I like. Okay...see you soon." Jeff placed the phone onto the coffee table.

Mike stared at the older man. "I have a question."

"I have a question for you as well."

The younger blond chewed on his bottom lip. "Okay."

"You go first."

"You and Randy?"

"We've been friends for a long time. He asked if I wanted to travel with him for a while and I said 'Yes'," Jeff replied. "You and Batista?"

Mike stared off into space.

"Mikey?"

"Um..."

"You can tell me. This will stay between us."

A tear rolled down his cheek.

Jeff gathered the younger man into his eyes. "Let me guess. Even though you two were secretly an item, he did things to you...hurt you."

Mike cried harder.

"That night I took you to the hospital...that was the worst of it, correct?"

The younger just cried.

"It's okay. He won't hurt you ever again. I'll make sure of it." He pulled Mike away and wiped his tears away. "Come on. Let's cheer up. You're among friends."

Mike nodded and did so.

Soon, Randy came back with their meal and they sat and watched some movies together. Both Johns came by and it was decided that games were to be played. Jeff pulled out his Munchkin game and they played until Mike could not stay awake.

"I need to go to bed," Mike replied.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" JoMo asked.

"I can do it myself," Mike replied. "You guys have a great night."

Mike went up to his room and had the door opened when he was pushed in. He stumbled and turned to look at Dave. The large man smiled and stalked toward him.

"You think you can get away from me, Mikey?" Batista asked.

The smaller man slowly crawled away from him, eyes still on the man. Dave was on top of the younger man. He grabbed at his clothes and tore them off. The sound of ripping fabric filled Mike with fear. He knew that if he fought back that it would be worse.

The attack stopped and Mike opened his eyes to see Dave struggling with someone. The Animal slammed the Charismatic Enigma against the wall. The smaller man winced in pain as he slid down. Dave grabbed his long blond hair and pulled him up. Jeff caught him in the gut and continued to punch and kick. Dave backed off and ran out the door.

Jeff stood and fell to his knees.

"Jeff, how...what..." Mike stammered.

"I figured that you might need help." Jeff pulled out a key-card. "Had it since you checked in."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Just a hunch when I heard JoMo talking to Cena about you and Batista."

The younger man frowned.

"Don't be like that. He didn't say anything...just the fact that you two had history."

Mike nodded and gave a small smile.

The door swung up and Undertaker stared down at them. "What in the hell?" His eyes fell onto Jeff. "What are you doing here?"

Jeff chuckled. "Same could be said of you, Deadman."

Cody and Glenn peered in.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"We were just play fighting," Jeff said.

Mark stared at him and moved his eyes to Mike.

"That's strange," Alex said as he walked toward the group standing outside Mike's door. "I just ran into Batista."

Mike swallowed hard as his eyes darted about.

Mark noticed this behavior and nodded. "If you need anything, let me know."

"What's going on?" Alex asked. He looked in. "Mikey!"

"I'm fine, Alex," Mike stated. "Me and Jeff were rough housing and it got out of hand."

Alex looked to Jeff, who was disheveled from a fight. "Okay...do you need anything?"

Mike and Jeff shook their heads.

"Come on," Cody said as he took Alex's hand.

"But..." Alex began.

"Let them play."

Glenn followed the two younger men.

Mark stood in the doorway, staring at Mike. "I meant what I said." He too followed the small group.

Jeff turned to Mike. "What the hell?"

"I think Alex and Cody are dating," Mike replied. "Mark and Glenn tend to come and go as they please."

Jeff nodded. "Let's get you some clothes. You're staying with me and Randy."

Mike shook his head.

"I mean it." Jeff stood and went to gather all of Mike's things.

"But—"

"Don't argue."

The younger man sighed and helped Jeff with his things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eight**

Days past and there was no signs of Batista. Mike breathed a little easier but not Jeff nor Morrison. They kept a close eye on him especially Jeff and Punk from the shadows. Both men had no idea the other were watching him: one was doing a favor for a friend and the other knew part of the truth.

Mike spent most of his time with Alex, doing interviews, hyping up the upcoming WrestleMania, or just hanging. Alex was getting more and more excited. Mike was happy for his friend. Being around Alex helped him forget about Batista.

The friends sat in a diner looking over a menu.

"So...how you and your guy doing?" Mike asked.

"We're doing fine," Alex replied. "How are you and Wade?"

"Making it." Mike placed his menu down. "It's kind of hard, you know? Being on separate brands."

"I can understand."

Mike nodded. "So...when can I meet this mystery man?"

"At WrestleMania."

The older man stared at his friend. "Really?"

Alex nodded.

"Why so long?"

"WrestleMania is like...two weeks away. You can wait."

"But I want to know now."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Just wait, Mikey."

The older man pouted.

Again, Alex rolled his eyes. "That's not going to work. I'm not Wade."

Mike's phone went off. He smiled when he saw the name. "Hi, sweetie."

**"Hello, luv. How you holding up without me?"**

"I'm doing okay. I just miss you."

**"I miss you too, lovely. I got a few days off and I was wondering if you wanted to spend them with me."**

"Really? How many days?"

**"I got three days."**

"Yay! Okay. I think I can swing that. Let me check." Mike looked to Alex. "When's my next days off?

Alex already had his Blackberry out. "You're off for two days. Thursday and Friday."

"I can spend two days with you, baby."

**"Awesome! I'll see you at your place, then?"**

"Okay. Love you."

**"Love you too."**

Mike smiled from ear to ear.

**"Sorry I haven't been around much lately."**

"I know, sweetie...how's your mom?"

**"She's doing better. She wants us to visit her as soon as we can."**

"We will even if we have to schedule time."

**"That's the same thing I was thinking."**

Mike laughed.

**"How are you really holding up?"**

"I'm good."

**"You're not lying to me, are ya, luv?"**

"No, baby. I have my shield of people."

**Laughter. "They care about you, Mikey. I care about you."**

"I know, I know."

**"Try not to give them a hard time. I know how you can be."**

"Okay, okay. Love you."

**"Love you too. Bye."**

Alex stared at his friend. "Happy, I see."

The older man nodded. "I get to spend some time with my baby."

"Good...that means I get to spend some time with my baby as well."

Mike nodded. "So, what does he like?"

"Me."

"Besides you."

"UFC and motorcycles."

Mike stared at him. _Does Cody like UFC? _"What's his favorite color?"

"Red and black."

Mike stared at him. _Is he dating Glenn? I can see it. _"Is he older than you or younger?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, but I'm curious."

"He keeps me satisfied..."

_No...Glenn is old. He can't keep up with Alex. Has to be Cody._

Alex watched his friend with a smile on his face. _He has no clue._

Jeff watched from across the street in another diner and smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Punk asked as he sat down next to the older man.

"What's it to ya?" Jeff questioned.

"Seems like you're spying on someone."

The older man studied the one known as CM Punk. "What's it to ya?"

"It is my business. When a friend asks me to do something, I do it."

"Well, a friend of mine is in trouble and I'm helping out."

Phil looked across the street. "Is it Mike?"

"What if it is?"

Phil crossed his arms over his chest. "What's going on?"

Jeff looked at him.

"Morrison called me and asked me to watch over Mike, but he never told me why."

"What have you found out?"

"Batista has been watching him a lot lately, but I haven't seen him in a few days."

Jeff nodded. "Batista and Mike used to date."

The Straight Edge Superstar stared down at the Rainbow Haired Warrior. He tilted his head. "And?"

"He beat Mike...bad enough it landed him in the hospital. Let's just say that Dave is a bit obsessed with Mike."

Punk folded his arms over his chest. "Okay. You have my attention now."

…

Dave sat in a chair watching the person before him. He swayed his body to the music, the lights making the glitter sparkle. The Animal sipped his drink and smirked.

"Really?" a voice said.

Dave turned to see who was talking to him, to see who dared interrupted his private time.

Justin stood in the doorway, eyes on the dancer. "If you wanted a private dancer, I could do what you want me to do."

The dancer stared at the South African but did not stop dancing.

"What do you want?" Dave asked.

"Curious to what you were doing," the young man said as he closed the door. He went to the older man and sat in his lap.

Dave growled. "Get off."

Justin stared at him. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

Justin did so and sat on his knees next to the Animal.

Dave stared at him and shook his head. He snapped his fingers and the dancer left. He turned his full attention to the young man on his knees.

"What do you want?" Dave asked.

Justin licked his lips. "You...sir."

"What if I don't want you?"

The younger man bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. He felt the familiar feeling of hurtful pang in his heart and disappointment. He quickly stood and ran out of the room.

Dave stared after him and sighed. He stared at the door before standing up and slowly left. He walked to the front of the brothel and stood at the counter.

"Did you enjoy yourself, sir?" a woman asked.

He nodded and paid. He walked out to his car and sat in the driver's seat. He stared at the window, mind on Justin and Mike. He was confused on what he wanted to do. He wanted Mike, but he needed Justin. There is a difference between want and need. He knew that. Mike ran from him, but Justin came to him.

The Animal sighed. He started his car and went to look for Justin.

…

Justin made it to the hotel. He stormed to his room and got his gym clothes. He made it to the hotel's gym and got dressed. The young man popped in his headphones and went to work out.

Heath and Zeke walked in. The ginger swept his eyes over to his friend and blushed. Zeke caught this and gave a bittersweet smile. He moved over to the weights and began to pump iron. Heath was torn between wanting to go and practice with Justin or with Zeke. He looked to the large black man. It felt nice to be in his arms. He turned to Justin. He was very nice and soft to the touch.

The ginger sighed. He walked over to Justin. "Hey, guy!"

Justin just kept running.

"Earth to Justin."

The South African glared at him.

"What got your panties in a bunch?"

Justin stopped running and just stared at his friend. "What do you want?"

"I just came by to see how you were doing."

"Why would you care?"

Heath stared at him. "Because you're my friend."

"Whatever." Justin began to walk away.

The ginger caught him. "What's going on?"

"FUCK! OFF!" Justin jerked his arm away from his friend and stormed off.

Heath stared after his friend with tears in his eyes.

Zeke watched and shook his head. He placed the weights down and walked over to Heath. He bounced on the balls of his feet and hummed to himself.

"Heath," he began.

The ginger looked at him, tears running down his face. Zeke slowly breathed and pulled the younger man into his arms. Heath nuzzled into the crook of the older man's neck.

"I don't feel like working out any more," Heath said.

Zeke nodded and lead the young man back to his and Justin's room.

"I don't want to go back to my room," Heath stated.

The large black man stared down at him. "Where do you want to go?"

"Any where."

Zeke nodded and led the younger man up to his own room. Heath sat down on the edge of a bed. He looked to the large black man.

"Thank you," Heath said.

Zeke nodded.

"Who are you rooming with?"

"Wade, but he's out buying a gift for Mike since he got back from visiting his mother."

Heath nodded. He smiled and blushed.

"Let me take a quick shower and figure out what to do."

Heath nodded once more and got comfortable on the bed. After thirty minutes, Zeke came out and dressed with his back to the younger man. Heath blushed deeply as he stared at his stable-mate. He looked down when Zeke turned to face him.

The older man smiled at Heath's embarrassment. "So what do you want to do?"

"Dinner and movie...?" Heath quickly breathed.

"Should I order a pizza or Chinese food?'

"Chinese food sounds really good."

Zeke nodded and went to order.

…

Justin just got out of the gym shower when he was roughly shoved back into and against the wall.

"What the fuck?" He stared into chocolate eyes. "What do you want?"

Dave slowly caressed his shoulders.

Justin tried to jerk away but succumb to the gentle touch.

The Animal leaned forward and captured his lips. He pulled away and stared at the younger man.

"Why did you do that?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders and let him go. "I should be mad at you for interrupting my...private time, but I'm not and I don't know why."

Justin stared at you. "I should be mad at you for pushing me away for a cheap fuck...but I forgive and I don't know why I should."

They both stared at each other.

"You rooming with someone?" Dave asked.

"Heath...but I think he's mad at me."

"That's fine. I have a room...if you want to join me."

Justin bit his lower lip. He smiled and nodded.

Batista smiled and waited for him. For the first time in a long time, he craved for someone else who wanted him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Nine**

Wade got to Mike's place early Wednesday morning and went about cleaning. Mike and he never got time off together so this was something very special. Wade was bound and determine to make their two days together enjoyable.

The first order of business was to clean the condo. Since Mike and he traveled a lot, home was left to collect dust. Wade could not have his baby coming home to a dirty home. He started with the bedroom. He changed the sheets and washed the old ones. He even changed the blankets and bedspread. He placed the old ones next to the door so he could take them to the cleaners. He dusted, oiled the wood furniture, and vacuumed.

He moved on the main bathroom, then the living room, entertainment room where Mike's prized pool table stood, the guest bathroom, the guest room, and the kitchen. Wade sat for a few, making out a grocery list and meal plans. He hoped that they did not have to go out for their two days. When he was done, he went out, dropped off the old blankets and bedspread at the cleaners, got lunch and dinner, and went shopping. Everything was going to be perfect.

Wade got home and placed everything away, even the surprises that he had for Mike. The Brit smiled to himself. He checked his watch.

"Man," he breathed as he plopped down on the couch. He got comfortable among the cushions and soon fell asleep.

The night wore on and Wade soon woke up to wet kisses being placed all over his face. The Brit blinked awake and smiled at the man kissing him.

"Hey, baby," Wade greeted.

Mike smiled and continued his assault. Wade ran his hands up and down Mike's back. He then rubbed small circles into his lower back. The blond moaned and kissed his boyfriend fully on the lips. Wade responded to the kiss, slipping his tongue in and tasting him. He missed the taste of Mike and the feel of the younger man's body against his own.

The Brit thrust up and Mike moaned into his mouth.

"God, I missed you," Wade breathed.

"I missed you too, baby. How's your Mama?"

"Doing better. She's out of the hospital."

"That's good." Mike yawned.

"Let's get you to bed."

The younger man nodded and climbed off for his boyfriend. Wade led his sleepy lover to the bedroom and slowly stripped him. The Brit kissed every part of Mike's body before laying him down to sleep. Wade crawled into the bed and Mike instantly wrapped himself in his boyfriend's arms.

"I have our days planned out," Wade whispered before dropping a kiss on top of Mike's head.

Morning came and Mike stirred. He reached to his sides and sat up. He looked around his bedroom and frowned. He threw off the covers and walked to the door. The smell of breakfast reached his nose and he smiled. He snuck to the kitchen and saw Wade plating their romantic breakfast for two.

The Brit looked up and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning. What is this?"

"I'm pampering you this weekend."

Mike smiled.

"First, breakfast. Followed by a hot shower. Lunch at Metropolis. Some time at the spa for you. Then dinner at Novia, probably a night club or two, and home for some two on two time."

"That sounds so nice." Mike chuckled as he sat down. "Did you make this?"

Wade nodded. "First, we have Bacon-Broccoli Quiche Cups followed by Caramel French Toast."

Mike took a bite of the quiche. "Tasty."

"Thank you."

"I didn't know that you were a great chef."

"I'm not that great, but I'll do anything for you."

Mike smiled. "You're so sweet."

They continued to eat their breakfast and placed their dishes into the dishwasher. They quickly made it to the bathroom and into the shower. Wade held the younger man in his arms while they kissed.

"I need you," Mike whispered.

The Brit chuckled. "I need you as well, but later tonight."

"But Wade..."

Wade stared at his boyfriend. "Don't worry, luv...I'll make sure that you'll enjoy every minute of it."

"Promise?"

Wade nodded.

"Okay."

"Let me wash you."

Mike nodded.

Wade grabbed the soap and started with Mike's back. He massaged away the tense muscles from the hard work that they do day in and day out of the ring. He turned the younger man around and worked on his chest, arms, and legs. Wade turned Mike around once more. He smiled at the round globes of Mike's ass. He kissed and nipped each cheek. Mike giggled and tried to stay still. Wade spread his lover's cheeks and got a good look at Mike's entrance. The Brit groaned and bit his tongue. He wanted to wait for tonight. He had to stick to his plan.

They finished up, brushed, shaved, and got dressed. They decided to go walking. Wade talked about his brief trip home to see his mother and family, how his mother wanted them to come for a visit, and SmackDown. Mike talked about Alex and his mystery man, Raw, and the upcoming WrestleMania. They stopped and gave autographs, posed for pictures, and what not.

They made it to the Greek restaurant and were seated. They looked over the menu and ordered.

"This has been a great start," Mike said.

"It has been," Wade replied. He grabbed Mike's hand and gently squeezed. "You look more and more handsome every time I see you."

"Wade..." Mike blushed.

"I love it when you blush."

Their meal came and they enjoyed it. They fed each other, joked, laughed, and flirted. It felt like their first date. After their meal, Wade took Mike to a spa like he said. The place gave manicures and pedicures, facials, mud baths, massages, body wraps, and waxing.

Mike felt like a prince. He loved the pampering. Mike wanted Wade to stay with him and enjoy the spa as well, but the Brit had something he needed to take care of. When dinner time came, Wade was there to pick him up and take him to the Novia, a Spanish restaurant.

"Do we want an appetizer?" Wade asked.

"I would like to try the baby squid braised in its own ink. I've always wanted to try that," Mike replied.

"We could do that."

Mike ordered Langosta which was steamed Maine lobster with caramelized endive foam, sauteed oyster and shitake mushrooms, and fingerling potatoes. The dish is drizzled with lobster oil. Wade got Codorniz which was a semi boneless Vermont quail with root vegetables, caramelized onions that is drizzled with roasted rice vinegar sauce. For dessert, Wade got Caramel Flan and Mike got Mousse de chocolate blanco.

"This is lovely," Mike stated.

"You're lovely," Wade replied.

"Wade..."

"What? I can't compliment my boyfriend?"

"You're making me blush."

"But you look cute when you blush."

"I look ridiculous."

Wade chuckled.

They went to a night club and danced the night away. Wade kept Mike close to him. He loved how the younger man ground his hips against his own. They swayed and gyrated. They threw their hands in the air and bopped their heads to the beat. They drank and were themselves.

"I have something for you," Wade said.

Mike looked to him.

The Brit took his hand and clasped a bracelet around his wrist. Mike stared at it.

A smile played on his lips. "It's beautiful."

"You want to go home?"

Mike nodded and soon, they were home in bed. They moved as one as the night crept on. They slept in each other's arms when they were too tired to continue. Mike stretched and rolled over. He opened his eyes and stared at a pair of blues looking at him.

"Meow," came from the white Persian kitten.

"Hello," Mike chuckled. He sat up and took the kitten into his arms. "You're so cute. Yes, you are." His eyes caught the envelope attached to its collar. Mike took it off and opened it. A ring spilled out as well as a note. "'Will you marry me?'" Mike looked at the ring and back at the note.

The door creaked and Wade stepped in.

Mike looked to him and back at the ring. "Wade?"

The Brit crossed the room to him. He sat down onto the bed and took Mike's hand. "Will you marry me, Mikey?"

"This isn't a dream?"

"No, sweetheart."

"You...you want to marry me?"

Wade nodded.

Mike smiled. "Yes. I'll marry you."

The Brit smiled and slipped the ring onto his fiance's hand. He leaned forward and kissed.

"Meow."

Both men laughed.

"Little one, I'm getting married," Mike told the kitten.

"Her name's Ellie," Wade stated.

Mike smiled. "I'm getting married Ellie."

"Meow."

"What are we going to do with her when we travel?" Mike asked.

"My flatmate said that he would watch her while we travel," Wade stated.

Mike nodded. He gazed at the ring and smiled.

"The diamonds belonged to my Mum," Wade stated. "I told her that I wanted to marry you and she gave me her engagement ring. It's been in our family for four generations. I had the ring melted down and reshaped."

"Wade...she didn't have to give me her engagement ring."

"She wanted to. She loves you just as much as I love you."

Mike wiped the tears away from his eyes. "After WrestleMania...we'll go see her."

Wade smiled. He picked up the kitten and set her onto the floor. He climbed back into bed and hovered above Mike.

The kitten watched her fathers for awhile until a bug caught her attention.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Ten**

Mike piddled around the house, cradling his kitten. Ellie swatted at his fingers when he wiggled them in front of her. He sat down on the couch, cooing down at her. Wade watched it all in amusement. The Brit went back into the kitchen to make them lunch.

"Wade, baby, you need help?" Mike called.

"No, luv," Wade replied. "I've got it."

"What are you making?"

"I'm thinking sandwiches for right now."

"Sounds good." He wiggled his fingers in front of Ellie and she swatted at them. "What are we having for dinner?"

"I'm making a roast."

Mike smiled. "How about you, dear? Are you hungry?" He stood up and went into the kitchen. He placed her down next to her bowl.

Ellie looked up at him. "Meow."

"I'm getting you something, sweetie."

Wade chuckled as he made their sandwiches. "You know, you'll make a great Daddy."

"You think so?" Mike scooped a spoonful of wet cat food into her dish. He placed a cover over the can and placed it into the fridge.

"Yup."

"Do you want kids?"

Wade looked over at him and saw the doubt in Mike's blues. "Of course. We can adopt or have a surrogate carry our babies for us."

Mike smiled and then frowned. "Wade...do you ever have doubts of being with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...what if you wanted a woman to be with instead of me? What if you want her to give birth to all of your babies? What if I was just an experiment? What if—"

Wade grabbed Mike by the shoulders. "Baby, I love you and I don't ever want to let you go. You are my light in the dark. I would walk through fire and ice for you. I love you, baby. Please, don't ever doubt that."

Mike stared into his fiance's eyes and saw nothing but truth and admiration. For the first time in a long while, he truly felt loved. He hugged the Brit close to him.

"God, I love you," Mike breathed.

"I love you too, Mikey," Wade said. "Now let's eat."

Mike let him go and sat down. "These look delicious."

Wade smiled and they began to eat.

"So, do you want to keep our engagement a secret or tell everyone?" Mike asked.

"I want to keep it a secret for a while...at least until we can get rid of Batista," Wade replied. "He would lose it if he found out."

Mike nodded as a cold chill ran down his spine. He did not want his former lover to find out about their plans to wed. He hoped that Dave would just leave and forget about him. What he did not know was that Dave was preoccupied with someone that Wade and he both knew.

…

Justin laid on top of Dave stroking his chest.

"How do you feel?" Dave asked.

"Wonderful," Justin breathed. He looked up at him. "You?"

"Oddly...complete."

Justin smiled. "Really?"

Dave nodded.

"Care to explain?"

"No."

Justin nodded and went back to stroking his chest. Dave watched him for a few moments before wrapping his arms around the smaller man. The South African giggled as he nuzzled into his chest. Dave laughed as he enjoyed the feeling.

Justin looked up at him and smiled. He felt safe and cared for when he was in Dave's arms. He did not want to let that go. Dave stared back at him. The larger man felt love and trust radiating from the younger man. It was feelings that he had longed for and something that he did not want to let go.

Then, both of their minds went to their obsessions. Justin felt guilt swell in his heart, guilt for cheating on Wade and wanting another. Dave was conflicted. He still loved Mike and was in love with Justin or what he thought was love. He still wanted Mike but also wanted Justin.

Justin just nuzzled back into Dave's chest & the large man just held him tighter.

…

Heath paced his room. He had not heard from Justin in two days. He was worried that something might have happened to his friend. If anything did, he would just die.

Heath plopped down onto his bed and rubbed his hands over his face. He wanted to make sure that Justin was safe. His friend had kept his distance from him ever since he hooked up with Batista.

"What if he kidnapped Justin?" Heath asked aloud. He immediately shook his head. "What if Batista raped him & that's why Justin is acting the way he is?"

Heath rolled onto his stomach and sighed. His cellphone vibrated and he fished it out from his pants. "Justin?"

**"No, it's Zeke." There was a hint of disappointment in the older man's voice.**

"Oh...sorry. What's up?"

**"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out, but it looks like your busy worrying about Justin. So...don't worry about it."**

"I would love to go out with you."

**"Say what?"**

_What the hell did I just say? _"I would love to go out with you."

**"Okay. Dinner and dancing?"**

"That sounds great."

**"Some of the guys from Raw would be at the club. I hope you don't mind."**

"As long as I'm with you, I don't mind." _Did I just say that?_

**"See you in the lobby say...in an hour?"**

"Okay." Heath sat up. "What did I just do?"

He got ready and went to meet Zeke in the lobby.

"Hi," Zeke greeted.

Heath just stared at his stable-mate. He was wearing a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, and boots. His shades sat on top of his head.

"You...um...look really good," Heath stated.

Zeke smiled. "So do you."

Heath wore a white button up with blue jeans and boots.

"Ready?"

The ginger nodded and followed the black man to his car. Zeke took them to Applebee's. They were placed in a booth and sat across from each other. They shared an appetizer and tasted each other's meals. They even shared dessert.

Zeke took them to a club where some of the Raw roster was. He got them a table and ordered drinks.

"What would you like?" Zeke asked.

"You might think it's girly of me, but I like mixed drinks," Heath replied.

"I don't...I think it's cute."

Heath blushed.

"So what would you like?"

"AIDS."

Zeke stared at him.

"It's a stronger version of a Grateful Dead. If they don't know how to make it, then a Grateful Dead or A Reason to Live."

Zeke nodded and went off to get their drinks. Heath bopped his head to the beat as he scanned the club. His eyes fell onto Mason Ryan. The ginger quickly looked away. Zeke came back and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked as he handed Heath his blue drink.

"Nothing." Heath took a sip of it. "Yum. A Reason to Live."

Zeke smiled before taking a swing of his beer.

"Do you want a taste?"

The black man nodded and took a sip. "Wow, that is good."

They talked a bit before heading out onto the dance-floor. They moved together as the beat bumped. Zeke's hands never left Heath's waist or any part of the smaller man's body. He wanted to feel Heath, to caress the flesh underneath the clothes, to kiss every part of that tanned skin, to just be with him. Heath enjoyed the feeling of being touched and wanted. He loved how Zeke's hands ran all over his body, claiming it as his property.

The younger man turned around and wrapped his arms around Zeke's neck when a slow song started. He rested his head onto the black man's shoulder and they swayed.

"This is nice," Heath stated.

"I'm glad that you're liking it," Zeke replied.

Heath caught Mason staring at them. The younger man chewed on his lower lip a bit before saying, "I'm getting really tired."

"You want to go back to your room?"

"No, how about yours? I missed sleeping beside you."

Zeke smirked and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eleven**

Mike sat in his hotel room, staring at his ring. He enjoyed his two days with Wade, but he was sad that Wade and Ellie were not with him. He understood that he had a job to do, but he could still be sad.

"Hi, Mikey," Alex greeted.

"Hey, Alex." Mike looked up. "How have you been?"

Alex smiled. "I have something to show you."

Mike turned to him as Alex flashed a ring.

"You're engaged?"

"It's a promise ring."

"But close." Mike stared at it. "So, when can I meet him?"

"At WrestleMania."

"Alex..." Mike pouted.

"It'll be a surprise."

"Okay."

Alex sat down beside his friend and the older man instantly cuddled up to him. Alex wrapped his arms around his friend and talked lowly with him. They sat there until it was time for them to leave.

They got to the arena and went to their locker room. Alex stepped out for a bit to get something to snack on and drink. Mike was busy laying out their suits for their promo.

The door opened and closed.

"Boy, that was quick, Alex," Mike said.

"I'm not Alex," Batista said.

Mike quickly turned to him. He backed up and bumped into their bags. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my favorite lover." Batista walked towards the younger man.

Mike backed into the wall. "Leave."

The older man covered his prey. He took in a whiff, but his heart did not flutter. He looked down at the frightened man and into his fear filled eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alex asked.

Batista turned his head slightly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mike's. He pulled away and stared at him. He slowly backed off.

Alex stared at the man as he walked out of the room.

Mike blinked.

"What was that about?" Alex asked.

The older man shook his head.

Dave walked out of the arena and straight to his car. He sat in the vehicle and stared out. His mind raced as he thought about Mike's scent, kiss, touch, and his eyes. Mike's eyes did not draw him in like it used it. The older man shook his head. He started the engine and drove off.

After Raw, Mike and Alex went back to their hotel room.

"Mike," Alex began, "I don't know what's going on."

"Batista and I used to date."

"Say what?"

Mike nodded.

"Oh..."

Mike sighed and began to talk about his relationship.

…

It was Tuesday morning when Wade woke up. He felt lonely without his Mike, but it was their job to entertain the masses. The Brit rubbed his eyes as he walked to the bathroom. He got ready for the day. As he pulled on his pants, he got a phone-call.

"Morning, my luv," Wade greeted.

**"Hey, baby," Mike greeted back.**

"How are you this morning?"  
><strong>"Lonely."<strong>

"I'm lonely too."

**"I've been thinking about you last night."**

"Really?"

**"Yeah. It made the bad experience go away."**

"Bad experience?"

**"Batista."**

Wade's back straightened. "What happened?"

**"He pinned me against the wall and kissed me."**

"That's it?"

**"Pretty much. Thinking about you made it all go away."**

"Good. So...what did you think about?" The Brit laid on the bed as he slid his hand into his boxers.

**"Well, you and me on the beach having fun. You decided that we should do something adventurous so you take me behind some rocks and kiss me."**

"I like where this is going."

**"You sneak your hands into my trunks and start to fondle me. You tell me to wrap my legs around your waist and I did. I feel you rubbing against my entrance with your fingers. You say this might stink a little as you push a finger in. It hurts for a bit, but soon, it feels so good. You finger-fuck me until I ask for you...all of you."**

Wade slowly exhaled as he stroked himself.

**"You push me against the rocks and kiss me. You ask me to turn around and I do so. You lift my hips up out of the water so you can enter me. You feel so good. You start off slow before you pound away. I grip the rock, moaning your name. With one final slam, you cum into me and I cum as well."**

"Shit!" Wade stared at his cum covered hand. "Baby...I just took a shower. Now, I have to take another one."

**Mike chuckled. "But it was worth it."**

"That it was." Wade smiled. "You rooming alone tonight?"

**"No...wait. Yes because I do know for a fact that Alex's mystery man will be here tonight...so, I'll be all alone."**

"Awesome! I'll be there."

…

Heath watched his friend as he worked out. He could not help the feeling of foreboding every time he looked at Justin. The door to the gym opened and Zeke walked in. Heath quickly looked away, blushing.

"What's up with you?" Justin asked.

"What...what do you mean?" Heath questioned; his pitch went high on the last word.

"You're blushing."

"I...am not."

Zeke began to stretch out.

Heath watched the older man.

"Yeah, you are." Justin stared at the black man. "Oh...you have a crush."

"Shut it!"

The South African laughed.

Zeke came over and smiled at Heath. "How are y'all doing?"

"Good," Justin replied.

Heath nodded.

"Ready for show tonight?"

"Always," Justin replied. "I'm going to take a quick shower and get something to eat." Justin walked off to the showers.

Zeke looked to Heath, who stared at the ground. "You okay?"

Heath nodded. "I-I-I'll be right back." The ginger scurried off.

The black man watched Heath enter the locker room area. He sighed and went to workout.

Heath watched as Justin showered. He could see the red marks on his back. The ginger felt anger and sorrow for his friend.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you any more," Heath vowed.

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I know that I should be updated more since the holiday seasons are over, but more things have come up in my life like I'm on head of a backyard wrestling federation. I hope to update more regularly as soon as things calm down.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Twelve**

That night, SmackDown went by smoothly. Heath had left early saying that he needed to some things done. Zeke left right after taking his shower. Wade was left alone to dress.

"Hey," Justin greeted.

Wade nodded. "Hey, Justin. How are you doing?"

"Nothing that ice can't cure."

Wade nodded once more.

"What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Going over to Mike's."

"Like always," Justin grumbled.

"What?" Wade turned to look at him.

"How romantic," he replied.

"Well, I do love him and he's my fiance."

Justin stared at him. "He's what?"

Wade mentally groaned. He didn't mean to let it slip, but it did. He sighed and gave a weak smile. "Mike and I are engaged."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I love him."

"Wh-what about us?"

"Justin...that was a one time thing. It'll never happen again. I love Mike and I want to be with him."

Justin glared at the Brit. He quickly moved to him and slammed his lips against Wade's.

Dave pushed the door open to the locker room and stared at the scene before him. He growled and stormed away.

Justin pulled away from Wade.

"Are you mad?" Wade asked as he wiped his mouth.

The high-flier just stared at the Brit.

"Why would you do that? You know that I love Mike."

The younger man shook his head and left the room, running down the hallway. He knew where he needed to be. As soon as he rounded the corner, someone grabbed him and placed a cloth over his mouth. He tried to fight back, but he soon saw darkness.

…

Wade was excited about going to see the love of his life. He drove for three hours to be by Mike's side. He hoped that Mike would still be up to greet him. The Brit got his overnight bag and made sure to lock his car up. He ran through the lobby and into the elevator. He bounced on his heels as he waited for the elevator to get to Mike's floor.

As soon as the door opened, Wade stopped short as his eyes took in the scene before him. Mike's door was open and Cena was standing in the doorway.

Wade slowly walked up to him and peered over the older man's shoulders. The room looked to have had a hurricane run right through it. Jeff was cradled in Randy's arms while the older man gripped the back of his head. Punk held an ice pack over his right eye while Alberto whispered to him. Alex and Morrison looked upset.

"Where's Mike?" Wade asked.

Everyone looked to him.

"Where's Mike?" he asked again.

Cena pulled off his cap to scratch his head. He put it back on and replied, "Batista."

…

Mike stared up at the angry man as he paced back and forth.

"I can't believe this. First, he takes you and now, he takes Justin," Batista mumbled. "No fucking way. If he wants Justin, then fine. I'll have you."

Mike shrank away from him.

"I will make you love me."

The younger man began to cry.

"Hush, baby, it'll be all right. I'll take care of you."

Mike's phone went off. Dave smiled and took it off of the frightened man.

**"Mike? Mike, are you okay?" Wade asked.**

"He's just fine," Dave replied.

**"You motherfucker, if you hurt him, I swear I'll..."**

"You'll what? Beat me up? Kill me?" Dave chuckled. "Why would you do that? You have Justin and I have Mike. We're even."

** "Justin? What does he have to do with this?"**

"Don't play dumb. I know you and him have a thing. You can have him. I have what I've always wanted."

Dave hung up the phone.

Mike stared up at him.

"Don't worry, love. I'll take care of you."

Mike cried, "But I don't want you. What does Justin have to do with this?"

"Me and Justin had this thing, but it turns out that Justin and Wade have a thing as well. I caught them kissing. So, Wade can have Justin and I can have you. See? It evens out."

"What are you talking about? Wade would never kiss someone else."

"But he did, love, but don't worry. You still have me."

Mike sat, trying to think. "How about a trade?"

Dave stared at him.

"How about Wade trades you Justin for me? It's obvious that you like him, right? Why not have someone that you like and might like you back instead of someone like me? I would never love you...like you want me to."

Dave thought a moment. He did have fun with Justin, more fun than he had with Mike. The older man had a connection with South African. He started to pace the room once more. He smiled as he dialed.

"I got an offer for you," Dave began. "You bring me Justin and I'll give you Mike. Meet me in the park."

…

Justin soon woke up. He looked around the room as he groaned. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

"Oh, you're up," a voice said.

Justin turned his head to the voice.

"You still might be groggy, but you'll be fine."

The South African slowly blinked. "Heath?"

The ginger smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. He won't hurt you anymore. I'm going to take good care of you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Justin stared at the ginger as he tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

Heath sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. "Batista. He won't hurt you any more."

Justin continued to stare at his friend, trying to understand him.

"I saw the marks on your back. That monster will never get his hands on you."

The South African closed his eyes. "Idiot."

"Hey! I'm trying to save you here."

"He would never hurt me."

Heath grabbed Justin by his shoulders and shook him. "Wake up and smell the sauce, man!"

"I asked him to hurt me."

Heath arched an eyebrow.

"I asked him to hurt me."

The ginger slowly let his friend go.

"I like pain. I like being dominated. I like being tied up. I like being beaten." Justin sighed. "He's my master...sort of."

"Have you lost it?"

"No," Justin replied.

Heath just stared at him.

"BDSM. Dom and sub...master and slave," Justin said.

Heath's eyes went wide. "REALLY?"

Justin nodded.

"You...you like that sort of stuff?"

"I love it. Batista may seem scary, but he does have a gentle side."

Heath looked down at the ground, trying to decipher what he was hearing.

"It's the after time that I look forward to."

"After time?"

"The time we get to cuddle and talk. Most of the time, he just holds me and caresses my back. I just love his big strong arms surrounding me."

Heath drew his legs up and laid his chin on his knees. He smiled at that. He knew how that felt when Zeke would hold him.

"Zeke," he breathed.

"What about him?" Justin asked.

"I kept blowing him off because I was worried about you. I mean...when I saw the marks, I just..."

Justin smiled. "It's okay." He sighed. "You don't see me as a freak?"

"What? No." Heath leaned back. "I am kind of curious about it though."

"We'll talk later about it." Justin shook his head. "Call him."

"What?"

"Call Zeke."

Heath smiled. "Should I?"

Justin nodded.

Heath grabbed his phone and dialed. "Hi, Zeke."

**"Hey, what's up?" Zeke asked.**

"Nothing much. Just chilling with Justin. We were talking and he convinced me to call you."

**"Really? What were you two talking about?"**

"It's kind of embarrassing."

**"Try me."**

Heath laid down."Bondage."

Justin shook his head at his friend's bluntness.

**"What about bondage?"**

"Just some things and he told me how he liked strong arms holding him and I thought of you holding me..."

**"Really?"**

"Yeah. You sound sleepy. Did I wake you?"

**Zeke chuckled. "It's okay."**

"Okay. Um...I was thinking...would-would you like to go for a walk in the park sometime."

**"How about now?"**

"Now? But you're sleepy."

Justin grabbed the phone as he fell across his friend. "He would love to go. Maybe dinner afterward? Awesome. He'll see you soon."

"Why did you do that?" Heath asked him in disbelief.

"Please. You need to get laid. This way, you won't have to worry about me and just worry about pleasing your new man."

Heath smiled. "I'm sorry, Justin."

"It's okay. I have a lot to think about."

The ginger stared at him.

"I thought I was in love with Wade."

"But he's with Mike."

"I know, they're engaged to get married."

"What? Really?"

Justin nodded as he got up from his friend. "I kissed him."

"Why would you do that?" Heath leaned up onto his elbows.

"To prove to him that we still have a connection."

"But?"

"There's none."

"Batista?"

"Oh...there's something there."

Heath nodded. He grabbed his phone and called Wade. "Hey, Wade!"

**"Not now, Heath. I need to get to the park."**

"Why?"

**"Business."**

"Dude, what's going on?"

**"I have business dealing**** with Batista."**

"In the park?"

**"Exactly!"**

Heath stared at his phone after Wade rudely hung up on him.

"Why did you call Wade?" Justin asked.

"To congratulate him, but he's on his way to the park to deal with Batista."

"To deal with Dave? Let's go!"

Both men scrambled out of bed and were out the door.

…

Wade bounced on his toes as he waited for Batista. He hoped that Mike would be okay. He looked around and knew that he had his friends as back up and was thankful for the assistance.

Dave and Mike came into view. Dave gripped Mike's elbow tightly as they stopped short.

"Where's Justin?" Dave asked.

"He's here," Wade said. "I just wanted to make sure that you held up the end of your deal."

"I did," Batista said. "First, Justin."

Wade sighed and nodded. "I'll be right back, sweetheart."

Mike nodded.

Wade went behind a tree.

Dave let out a pained yelp and grabbed the back of his head. He released Mike. The young man ran away from him and went towards Wade, who came back from behind the tree. Wade hugged his fiance.

"You all right? You okay?" Wade asked.

Mike nodded. "He didn't hurt me."

They turned to watch as Randy and Cena went about beating and kicking Batista.

"What the hell?" Zeke walked towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Wade asked.

"I was going to have a date with Heath, but I stumbled upon a beat-down."

"I'll explain later."

Randy grabbed Dave by the chin. "You hurt my Jeff. I'll make sure you never lay a hand on another person again."

Randy let Dave go and backed up.

"Dave!" Justin exclaimed.

Justin and Heath came into sight. The South African looked on in horror as Randy punted Dave. He ran to the unmoving man and he cradled him in his arms.

Randy and John stared at the young man as Heath went to Zeke.

"What's going on?" the burly man asked.

"Not now," Heath said. "We need to get Dave to the hospital for Justin's sake."

Zeke nodded and went over to Justin and the fallen man.

"Let me take him," Zeke said. With some effort, Zeke was able to drag Dave to his car.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked as he got out of Randy's rental.

Justin opened the door to Zeke's car and climbed in. He took hold of Dave when Zeke laid him down. Heath got into his car and followed Zeke to the hospital.

Jeff turned his attention to the men as they walked out of the park. "What the hell?"

"We don't know," Cena said.

Mike held onto Wade.

"Do they know what Dave has done?" Jeff asked.

"No," Wade said, "but I think Justin is falling in love with him or something."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Let's just take Mike back to the hotel and worry about it later," Cena suggested.

Wade nodded and everyone agreed.

The next morning, Wade called Heath asking the ginger to come by. Heath showed up with Zeke as everyone gathered.

'What the hell' was on everyone's mind.

Heath filled in what he could.

"So...Justin and Dave are in love?" Mike asked.

Heath nodded.

"Justin likes Dave...um..." Morrison looked to Cena.

"Dominating him in a manner that is kinky...?" Cena offered, trying not to offend.

Randy looked at his friend. "Justin likes being tied and beaten by Dave, right?"

Blushing bright red, Heath nodded.

"I was trying to put it delicately," Cena lowly said.

"Please, we are all adults here," Randy said. "No point in sugar coating it. Justin likes BDSM."

"So Dave has found a willing partner in his sick fantasies?" Punk asked.

"It's not really sick," Zeke defended. "Depending on the couple, it can be about dominance...control. Others, desire and fulfilling carnal needs. For me, it's about trust."

Everyone looked to him.

"What?" he asked. He turned to Heath, who smiled at him. "Trust in each other is a big turn on for me. I think Justin is truly in love with Dave seeing how he got nothing from Wade when he kissed him."

Mike looked to Wade.

"He kissed me after I let our secret out," Wade said.

"What secret?" Morrison asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mike and Wade smiled. Mike flashed his ring.

"Mikey!" Morrison was instantly by his side as well as Jeff.

Randy and Cena looked at each other.

"They move...very fast..." Cena noted.

"The ring is so pretty," Jeff complimented.

"It's been in my family for a long time," Wade explained.

"I think it's time for you to get a ring," Randy whispered to Cena.

"I have one," Cena lowly replied. "Waiting after 'Mania."

Randy nodded.

"So...Dave and Justin are together...?" Mike asked.

Heath and Zeke nodded.

"Justin really does like Dave?" Wade questioned.

"And vice versa," Heath replied. "When Dave woke up, Justin was instantly by his side. Dave moved over and Justin climbed into bed with him. They were talking and kissing."

"They looked kind of cute...in a weird sort of way," Zeke replied.

"Men shouldn't be cute," Mike said to Wade.

The Brit laughed and hugged his fiance.

…

_WrestleMania 27_

Everyone watched as the Undertaker kept his streak. It was like a sigh of relief for some and disappointment for others. Hunter walked down and nodded to the other wrestlers as he made his way to the trainers' room. Cody held Alex's hand as they watched the Undertaker was being helped. Glenn stood behind the men. He had his hands over the the nape of the their necks, massaging and caressing.

Mike watched the three men, very curious on what was going on.

As soon as the Undertaker was driven to the back, Alex was instantly up and by his side.

"You had me so scared," he said.

"Sorry," Mark replied.

"You did an awesome job."

"And you'll do a great job as well. Go. You need to get ready."

Alex nodded and kissed his palm.

"Me and Cody will look after him," Glenn replied as Cody nodded.

Alex smiled and kissed their cheeks before he went to Mike's side.

"So you and Mark?" Mike asked.

Alex nodded with a smile.

"What about Glenn and Cody?"

"They're dating."

"Say what?"

"Glenn and Cody are dating. Have been for awhile."

Mike slowly nodded. "And you kissing them?"

"Because I wanted to and they're going to look after Mark for me."

Mike just stared at him.

"Why you being nosy?" Alex asked.

"Miz, Riley," a tech called. "Places."

They nodded and got to their positions. Mike still stared at Alex.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," Mike replied as he continued to study his friend.

"Sometimes, we swap...okay?"

"Really?"

Alex nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"We really do need to talk more."

Alex smiled.

After Mania, Wade took the helms of caring for Mike from Alex. Cena apologized profusely for giving Mike a concussion. Wade waved him off. He just wanted to spend some time with his Mike.

Mike stared at him as Wade went around the room, searching for something. "What are you doing?"

"Getting things ready," the Brit replied.

"We don't have to leave until Wednesday."

"I know, but we'll be back in the morning."

Mike just stared at him.

"We're going to elope, luv."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to have to go through parties, rehearsals, might have to have two weddings, traveling...might as well elope and then deal with all that stuff later."

"What about your mom? Think of what she would say."

"Actually, she suggested it, luv." Wade stood in front of Mike. "What do you say? Wait until we actually get married where stress will be our friend or we go ahead and do it now. When the wedding comes, we won't have to worry if anything goes wrong."

Mike looked up at him. "You know the doctor said that I shouldn't be thinking nor signing any kind of legal documents."

Wade slowly nodded. "I guess-"

"Let's do it. Let's elope."

Wade smiled and helped Mike up. He grabbed an overnight bag and led the concussed man to the door. When it opened, Morrison stumbled in.

"Hi," they said.

"Hi, Morrison greeted. "Mikey! Look." He showed his friend the ring.

"Oh, sweet," Mike said.

Morrison took note of the overnight bag. "Where are you two going? You're going to elope, aren't you?"

Mike and Wade stared at each other.

"You are," Morrison said. He hugged Mike. "I'm so happy for you both. I won't say anything, but promise me that you'll have a wedding for everyone else."

"We will," Wade said.

"I'm going to show Jeff," Morrison said. "Be careful with him."

"I will," Wade assured.

Wade and Mike watched as the brunette walked off.

"Shall we?" Wade asked as he held out his arm.

Mike took it and they walked toward the elevator.

"Oh God! My eyes. My eyes!" Morrison exclaimed.

Mike and Wade turned to see Morrison covering his eyes.

"I didn't need to see you both naked."

The coupled laughed as the doors closed.

"Mikey, I love our friends."

Mike leaned his head against Wade's shoulder.

"But I love you more."

**~Fin~**

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me guys. Man, I've been very busy with work and stuff. You guys are awesome. Be sure to check out my other stories and stay tuned for the new ones. **I didn't plan for this ending. I wanted something totally different, but my brain and muses went into this direction. I don't know nor do I question.**  
><strong>

**A/N 2: I would like to thank my readers and reviewers. Thank you, BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, LadyDragonsblood, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 (RockyGirl), Cenaholic, The Emcee, takers dark lover, 2merald princ3ss, JoyMcD, Its A Day To Remember, Saintly-Viper, Elstro1988, TheVPExperience, wades wife, HellsOwnBelle, Blazing Glory, SlytherinQueen020, and JadeObsession.**


End file.
